<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Note by thatwriterlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925364">The Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady'>thatwriterlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel And Anna Are Best Friends, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Cute, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, Library, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, passing notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas spots a cute guy walk into the library where he and his friend Anna are studying. She thinks he's cute too and they both want to ask him out. He decides to go old school in order to find out which of them the guy might be interested. </p>
<p>By old school he means passing notes like he'd done back in middle school. One of them would get a date, of that much he's sure once he sees him pulling out his phone, but who? They'd just have to wait and see...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys like this one, it's a prompt, based on the picture at the beginning of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Note~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long walk to the library in the cold but it had to be done. Anna pulled the collar of her coat up higher and hurried along. A gust of wind slid under the hem of her skirt and hit her bottom like any icy slap. She yelped and ran the last ten yards to the doors. She yanked open the one on the right and as soon as she was inside she breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The library was pretty busy this close to finals, which wasn’t surprising. She wasn’t the only one here to cram. As she weaved through the tables she looked for the familiar head of messy dark hair and black rimmed glasses belonging to her best friend, Cas. She spotted his sweater before she actually realized it was him wearing it. He wore sweaters all winter long, which wasn’t surprising in the slightest, and she’d be wearing one herself if she hadn’t come straight from theater. She set her bag on the floor and sat down across from him. When he looked up he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how was rehearsal? Good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was annoying,” She huffed as she took off her coat and hung it over the back of her chair. “This guy Nelson can’t sing to save his life, keeps forgetting the words to </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> song, and he can’t dance. He tripped two people today. Olivia fell hard on her knee and now it’s killing her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not the lead, is he?” He asked. She shook her head as she dug out her books and notebooks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s backup, thank God. Mr. Phelps wouldn’t cast him as a lead, and Nelson never tries out for lead roles. He wants to write plays, not perform in them. He’s actually a good writer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just not good at the singing and dancing?” He chuckled softly. He was careful to whisper so he didn’t bother the people around them. She grinned and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They studied in silence for the next hour, both focusing on the material they were trying to cram into their brains before the tests started tomorrow. Halfway into the next hour Cas made such a sharp inhalation that she stopped reading to look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, look at the Adonis that just walked in!” He hissed. She turned in her seat to seek out the man in question. It wasn’t difficult to pick out the man her friend was practically drooling over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She gasped softly. “Do you think he’s straight? Should I ask him out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to ask him out?” Cas’ expression was pouty. “I was hoping that by some miracle, someone that gorgeous might be gay, or at least some variation of queer. He probably wouldn’t be interested in a nerd like me though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna turned back around to face him. “Are you crazy? You’re drop dead gorgeous! I started talking to you that first day because I had hoped you were straight. Finding out you weren’t, well, you were so easy to talk to that I knew I wanted to be your friend, even if I couldn’t be your girlfriend, and look at where we are now! You’re my best friend in the world. So maybe he’s gay too. If he is, I’d totally find out for you and give him your number.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled gratefully at her. There was never any jealousy or animosity towards one another on the rare occasions when they found the same man attractive. If the guy turned out to be gay, she encouraged him to ask the man out, and if the guy turned out to be straight, he did the same for her. He’d had some pretty cute boyfriends thanks to her, but never one as drop dead gorgeous as this guy was. He found himself wishing with everything he had that the man wasn’t straight. Anna was going to do something to get a date with the guy, whether it be for herself or for him. His stomach fluttered at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re planning something,” He smirked at her mischievous smile. Then a thought came to him. “Or...I have an idea. Let me handle this one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh do tell,” She folded her arms on the table and leaned across it to watch as he ripped out a piece of paper from the back of his notebook. He wrote swiftly and when he was finished he passed it over to her. She read it and clapped her hands so quietly the sound didn’t carry at all. “Yes! I’ll go give it to him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m going to do it,” He took the piece of paper back and folded it in half. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him stand up and take a steadying breath before he started walking towards the table where the guy was sitting. He was with a woman with hair so red it looked like fire, not like her own muted shade, so she thought maybe she had a chance with him. Her fingers were crossed. Cas spoke with the guy briefly before handing him the piece of paper. Her stomach did a flip when her friend pointed at her. Then he was turned around and coming back. He slid back into his seat and let out a shuddering breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, he’s gorgeous! Way more so than what we can see from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he say? I saw him say something,” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked him his name and what his major was. It’s Dean, and he’s an engineering student. I told him to read the note and if he wants, he can respond to it. If not, no harm, no foul.” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So now we wait?” She sighed and her shoulders slumped. Waiting sucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we wait.” He confirmed with a quick nod. His gaze went back to Dean and he watched with bated breath as the man opened the note and read it. Hopefully one of them heard back from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Dean chuckled softly as he stared down at the note he’d just been given. The guy’s name was Cas, and his friend’s name was Anna. They...thought he was hot? “I’ve never been approached like that before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was bold,” Charlie bumped his shoulder and grinned. “What does the note say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” He snickered as he opened it. “Guess I should read it. This sort of feels like middle school again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to flirt openly in a busy library though,” She said. “So the note makes sense. Having a conversation in here would probably get one or both of you booted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement as he read the note. Slowly a smile spread across his face. “Oh damn, this is...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She peeked over his shoulder and read it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My friend Anna thinks you’re cute. If you’re straight and single, here’s her number…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the bottom of the note was another message:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If by some chance you’re not straight, here’s my number…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Text for a date?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God!” She gasped as quietly as she could. She’d already gotten a couple of dirty looks. “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck yeah, I’m doing it now,” He laughed silently as he pulled his phone out. “I guess I have a hot date coming up after finals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky bastard.” She teased. This kind of thing didn’t happen every day and she was invested in finding out what happened next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He pulled his phone out,” Cas’ stomach squeezed and he thought he might be sick. Stupid anxiety, popping up when he desperately needed to be calm. Anna was looking over her shoulder at Dean. Sure enough, he had his phone out and was typing. It was rather obvious he was adding one of their numbers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder which of us he’s going to text,” She laid a hand over her phone where it rested in front of her. She’d been using the calculator. Cas touched his pocket where his own sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He stared up at me in shock when I approached him, but he was smiling when he read what I wrote. So just wait, one of us is getting a text. Hopefully it’s not to say he already has a boyfriend or girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would suck,” Anna turned back around to frown at him. “If he’s gay I want you to see if he has any hot brothers or friends that are single.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto,” He grinned at her. “But I’m hoping he’s not single, and that he’s gay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna giggled as she picked her pencil back up. She couldn’t focus though, not until one of their phones buzzed with the expected text. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Cas gasped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. “It’s mine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna snapped her fingers. “Dang. Ok, then, open it and read it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his phone out and opened the message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, it’s Dean. So you’re asking me on a date? I’d like that. After finals though, I have a ton of studying to do still. How does Saturday night sound? Dinner, drinks, maybe sit and get to know each other? For the record, I think YOU’RE insanely hot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas swallowed hard and read the message again. A huge smile formed as he added Dean’s number and replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Saturday is perfect. I have my last final Thursday and Friday, I swear I will need to decompress. It’s been a long semester. Thank you for the compliment, I don’t often (ever) hear that. It makes me very happy that you think I am. Where did you want to go? Dinner, drinks, and conversation sound great.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He texted back and forth with Dean for several minutes before he began packing his things up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab your stuff, we’re moving over to Dean’s table,” He told her as he got to his feet. “Oh, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> have single friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them, apparently. He says he’ll introduce you to a few later on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hurried to grab her things and stuff them back in her bag before standing up and grabbing her coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Works for me,” She grinned at her friend. It looked like this was going to work out for them both!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you guys liked this. I needed something to take my mind off the fact that we had to put our dog down today. I'm off to look for more prompts to keep my mind busy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>